popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
LOVE IS ORANGE
Lyrics French Enfin j'arrive à te détester et toi Tu dis que tu m'aimes c'est trop tard maintenant Les mots doux ou tes larmes ne me disent rien Tu ne pourrais jamais imaginer mes souffrances Je t'aime, je n'ai que toi, belle bêtise j'ai fait! C'était une illusion que jamais autre fille Nous avons promis de nous marier Ne me dis pas que tu ne reviendras jamais Orange, l'amour est orange Oui nous sommes mélangeés dans un jeu d'ange Orange, l'amour est orange C'est dangereux, quand je finirai son jeu? English Finally, I was able to bring myself to hate you And you say you love me; well, it's too late now Sweet words and your tears do nothing for me; You couldn't possibly understand what I've been through "I love you" "I have nothing but you" ... what a fool I've been! It was all just an illusion that you could never see anyone else We promised we would be married So don't tell me you're never coming back Orange, love is orange Yes, we're mixed up in a heavenly game Orange, love is orange It's dangerous, when will I finish this game? French (Long Version) ☆enfin j'arrive à te détester et toi tu dis que tu m'aimes c'est trop tard maintenant les mots doux ou tes larmes ne me disent rien tu ne pourrai jamais imaginer mes souffrances je t'aime je n'ai que toi, quelle bêtise j'ai fait! c'était une illusion que j'aimes autre fille nous avons promis de nous marier ne me dis pas que tu ne reviendras jamais ★orange, l'amour est orange oui nous sommes mélangeés dans un jeu d'ange orange, l'amour est orange c'est dangereux, grand je finirai son jeu? ☆ repeat ◆c'est toi j'ai trouvé mon homme fatal enfin je commence à accepter d'être seul je dirai "je t'aime" à la procheine fois nous resterons ensemble pour toujours c'est toi, j'ai trouvé ma femme fatale enfin mais je dois partir sans dire "je t'aime" je resterai seul mais j'éspère que tu sois heureuse avec quelq'un qui t'aime ★ repeat （語り） les étoiles qui rient sombrement entre les nuages dans un jeu d'ange il exciste n'import quoi la tranquilité et le couleur orange c'est le destin ★ repeat ◆ repeat Song Connections / Remixes * A remix of LOVE IS ORANGE, titled LOVE IS ORANGE (Meggido Mix), can be found on the V-RARE SOUND TRACK 8 CD. * A long version of LOVE IS ORANGE arranged by Shunsuke Kida, appears on TOMOSUKE's marble and marble -Re Edition- albums. * The DanceDanceRevolution series use a short version of LOVE IS ORANGE, removing the intro. * LOVE IS ORANGE also appears as part of pot-pourri d'marmalade from GUITARFREAKS 10thMIX & drummania 9thMIX, a rearranged medley which also features 100sec. Kitchen Battle!! and Marmalade Reverie. Trivia * LOVE IS ORANGE's video features the Mobo★Moga, Comment te dire adieu, and Marmalade Reverie videos by shiro. * With just 3 extra notes, LOVE IS ORANGE's pop'n music Battle HYPER chart has one of the smallest notecount changes compared with the Battle NORMAL chart. * LOVE IS ORANGE was added to pop'n music 10 on December 17th, 2003 via ee'MALL 2nd avenue. * Before pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE, LOVE IS ORANGE's songwheel genre was LOVE IS ORANGE. * LOVE IS ORANGE has never been on a CS pop'n music release. * LOVE IS ORANGE received a unique video in DanceDanceRevolution EXTREME2. This video was carried to the arcade releases in DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA. * LOVE IS ORANGE was supposed to appear in the cancelled game カラオケレボリューション BEMANIシリーズセレクション. * LOVE IS ORANGE is unlockable in beatmania IIDX INFINITAS from December 8th, 2016, after obtaining 4000, 5500, and 8500 BITs for its NORMAL, HYPER, and ANOTHER charts respectively. Song Production Information Orange Lounge Anyone who grinned at the title was probably raised very well. One of their parents was probably a pretty big romanticist too. This song is definitely a song for that wonderfully mustached dandy in a far-off corner of your childhood memories. So, this song follows in the pattern of the ones before, but also feels like it's taking off somewhere else. Even the lyrics are a little scary, even ruinous. The color orange is a color of madness. Gallery Videos Category:Orange Lounge Songs Category:Pop'n Music 10 Songs Category:Ee'MALL 2nd avenue Songs Category:Tomosuke Funaki Songs Category:Pop'n Music 10 AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 10 Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:TOMOSUKE Songs Category:Shizue Songs